


Akane-san is lazy

by namyooni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Maybe Gay, Maybe angsty, OOC characters, give naruto more parental figures, help sasuke be less- sasuke, i sometimes cant spell im sorry, idk what im doing, im just bad at everything, kurama is also a bigger fluff ball, lazy characters, maybe slight sakura bashing idk yet, naruto has a mask, naruto is a fluff ball, please help of you find mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namyooni/pseuds/namyooni
Summary: "I have the worst luck"
Relationships: Undecided
Kudos: 4





	Akane-san is lazy

He scratched his head as he surveyed the gates in front of him sighing as he recognized his surroundings "Its definitely Konoha"  
he jumped down from the tree he was perched in and started a slow trudge towards the gates.

His luck must be getting worse he thought to himself as he got closer his feet not making any sound even though he was wearing steel-toed combat boots  
he finally made it to the gates before he paused and grabbed the backpack he had slung over his shoulder looking inside and finding his pack of cigarettes

He lit one before slowly walking in "HALT" he looked lazily towards the gate guards before slowly pulling some papers out of his bag before handing them to  
the men, They both looked wide-eyed at them before they hastily got up ad made a hand sign which summoned 3 anbu he looked over at them before saying as he 

took a drag of his cigarette "I don't need escorts" he coughed at the end of his sentence as the smoke got caught in his lungs, "The Hokage insists" said the   
bird masked Anbu.

He groaned before taking another drag of his cig muttering under his breath "old man treating me like a child" the dog mask Anbu sweatdropped as his sensitive  
hearing picked up his mutterings. "Fine, fine lead the way" the Anbu nodded before they started walking at a civilian pace towards the Hokage office.

He looked around the village as they walked noting all the changes that have been made since he's been there last, new shops and stall dotted around but overall  
not too much changed. He grinned as he saw a familiar stand and walked to it paying no mind to his guards as he sat down next to a blonde kid in bright orange.

"Teuichi-san, so good to see you" the old man turned around and grinned before laughing "Akane-san! I told you its just Teuichi for you" I smiled slightly   
indulging the man "Hai, Teuichi." The man nodded before setting a bowl of ramen in front of me not having to ask what I wanted. I smiled in thanks before mushing

my cigarette out on the ground with my boot before I slowly started to eat my ramen."Hey, old guy who are you!" I looked over at the kid next to me smiling patiently  
which made him blink his eyes confused before the expression got wiped away by a grin, "I'm Akane Takahashi you can call me Takashi if you'd like" the kid grinned before  
responding.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki ya know! I'm gonna be Hokage!" I smiled back at him before ruffling his hair "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san" he smiled his eyes scrunching up before he turned back to Teuichi, "OLD MAN ONE MORE MISO RAMEN" Tuechi turned around and nodded before producing another bowl. "Thanks!" I sighed before looking towards my escorts  
who all seemed to be amused.

I groaned before turning to look at Naruto "I gotta go kid but I have a feeling I'll see you again soon" He pouted as he looked up at me before nodding, I ruffled his hair  
and slowly got up. "Let's get this over with."


End file.
